Rolemodels
CHAPTER 1 LEMON "'''Hey Cate" said Jade smiling at her friend."Hi Jade" replied Cate waving at her Cate's Golden hair brightened under the lemon light. Jade Stared at her friend Cate was just gazing into a magazine "what magazine you got there Cate" asked Jade deperate to find out what it was. "Just the Biggest Multi Millionaire Fashion designer and Model she runs her own Magazine and always hire's people to be models in her magazine for her" explained Cate Jade was trying hard to take in all what her friend had just said "cool" replied Jade. '''STAGE AREA Scott and Kevin are standing near the Stage waiting to see who will come on."ladies and gentlemen I would just like to say someone is buying the mall" explained Chris the Former Owner of the Mall Scott and Kevin's mouths dropped they were dissapointed of what they just heard they ran as fast as they could to Cate and Jade and told them exzactly what they just heard Jade and Cate were devastated just then Jemma walked in Cate told her the bad news but they all paused for a moment and wondered who was going to be the new owner of the mall they all wanted to run to chris and ask him who bought it but Cate reminded them about work they all sighed just then they thought where Bradley was Jemma and Jade walked off for work and Scott and Kevin walked off to work but Cate went to find Bradley. she found him playing his green DS in the videogame store she told him the news Bradley was upset to but not as much as the others. LEMON everyone gathered back at ther Lemande bar still unhappy just then the new owner of the mall walked in everyone stared at the tall figure Cate new immediateley who it was "PORCHE" shouted Cate everyone held their ears Porche's bodygurards blocked Cate from hugging Porche Porche loved the look of Cate she offered her the job in her model magazine Cate excepted Jade and Jemma got offered a job to they took it much to Jemma's dismay but Bella was also in the magazine Jemma and Jade new there was going to be some rivalrey bewtween these two "what are you doing signing up for lemon head" laughed Bella.Cate was angry "because unlike you i know fashion" replied Cate Bella Walked off with her two best friends Jade was wondering why Porche was in their mall and then it hit her she knew why such a big star was in their mall she was going to buy it "guys Porche's gonna by our mal" explained Jade everyone looked at Jade wondering whether to cry or laugh "that would explain why she's her" said Scott all 6 friends dashed over to the Multi Millionaire and questioned her on what Jade had just said Porche told them that she would be buying the mall the 6 friends were excited but also upset they liked the way the mall normally is and they didn't want it to change "we should be getting home to get ready for the photoshoot" implied Cate so the girls rushed to Cate's house and got ready Cate put on a short Pink Bube tubed dress with pink heels with light pink bows on and her golden hair was tied into a curly bun witha pink hairbobble.Jade changed into her Violet V neck dress with flared sleeves and Violet coloured GoGo boots and her long brown hair straight and down with a Violet headband.Jemma she changed into a Navy Blue Jumpsuit with Navy blue Laceup boots with heels on and her short black hair tied up into a high little ponytail with A black hairband letting her purple streak hang loose.The Girls met back with the boys at the Lemon "wow you look really nice" complimeted Kevin."Ditto Cate" said Scott "nice outfit dudette" said Bradley the girls were pleased with their comments especially Jemma "models ready" shouted Porche all the girls lined up in a que for the photo shoot Porche decided Cate Jemma Jade and Bella were in the finals Cate was thrilled Jade was excited but Jemma was dissapointed the next round they had to go in pairs Jemma didn't want to go with Bella but neither did Cate or Jade so Jade and Jemma quckly became partners so Cate was stuck with Bella The Two girls were both dissapointed Jade and Jemma got told to dress up as Hollywood Stars and Bella and Cate got told to dress up as Multi Millionaire's so the girls went to go get changed for their next photo shoot while the boys were still thinking about the new owner of the Lemon.Jemma changed into her Turqouise bube tube dress and her Lilac Opened toed heels with her hair tied up in a bun with her purple strands hanging out.Jade was wearing her Scarlett Knee length dress with straps her ruby coloured heels with bows on and her brown hair down and straightened with Scarlett coloured lipstick on.Cate changed into her Sparkly Pink bube tube dress with matching high heeled boots her hair was in a High bun on top of her head.Bella Put her green short sleeved dress witha pink scarf and green heels with her long red hair tied up in a Ponytail with a big pink bow on. Category:My Episodes